


let's spice it up, you can dress me up (i'll be anyone you like)

by leapylion3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kissing Lessons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/pseuds/leapylion3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selyse and Stannis recruit the Red Woman for lessons in intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's spice it up, you can dress me up (i'll be anyone you like)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poly_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_m/gifts).



> written for polymorphe over at the smutty-westeros livejournal community
> 
> title from 'close your eyes' by lily allen :)

“Kiss him harder,” she instructs, her tone sounding almost bored. She reclines on the ottoman pushed up against the wall; her red robes encircle her, engulfing her slim figure. Queen Selyse opens her eyes to look at Melisandre, her gaze questioning as she continues to kiss her husband, pushing up harder against him. A drop of wine slides down the side of Melisandre’s goblet, and, never breaking eye contact with Selyse, she licks it up with the flat of her tongue. It is obscene, and Melisandre has to smirk as Selyse gasps, a small shudder travelling down her spine.

Melisandre sighs and sets her glass down on the small table next to her. She stands up and smoothes out her skirts; she walks with purpose towards the couple. “Stannis, you have to be gentler,” she advises. “She is your wife, not a common whore.” Selyse flinches at the word.

“You told her to kiss me harder,” Stannis replies gruffly, grinding his teeth. He narrows his eyes and studies Melisandre, confused and intrigued.

“I did not say for _you_ to kiss _her_ harder.”

Stannis clamps his mouth shut.

“Watch,” Melisandre says softly, cupping Selyse’s cheek. Her thumb traces over the queen’s sharp jaw line, and, ever so slowly, pulls her in for a kiss. Selyse whimpers into her mouth but parts her lips invitingly and lets her eyes flutter shut. Teasingly, Melisandre strokes Selyse’s tongue with hers, and rounds off the embrace with light nibbles to the queen’s bottom lip.

Before Melisandre can scarcely blink, Stannis has brought his wife close once more, his eyes hardened with determination. Their kiss is still rough, though it is much more passionate than the last one. Selyse’s hands tremble as they clutch onto Stannis’ doublet, and her knees are shaking so badly Melisandre fears she will fall. Luckily, Stannis grips her waist tightly, keeping her upright.

Melisandre’s deft fingers unlace the ties on the back of Selyse’s dress. “M-my lady,” Selyse squeaks, whipping her head around, “w-what are you-”

“Keep kissing him,” the Red Woman replies simply, a hint of a smirk on her full lips. Selyse’s dress bunches at her waist, revealing her small breasts and flat stomach. Stannis barely looks at her body, and instead does as Melisandre says. She helps Stannis out of his doublet and tunic, and finally, husband and wife finally look at each other, full of uncertainty.

“Your Grace,” Melisandre starts, turning towards Stannis, her voice as clear as a bell, “have you ever pleasured your wife?” Selyse’s cheeks instantly redden.

His response is rehearsed, and she has heard it ten times over by now. “The making of heirs is a _duty_ , not-”

“We are not planning on making heirs tonight, my king. I was asked to teach you two the art of _lovemaking_.” She draws herself up to her full height, her long hair swinging behind her. “On your knees in front of your wife, Your Grace.”

“ _Pardon_?” Melisandre merely quirks an eyebrow at him, and with a sigh, he sinks to his knees in front of Selyse. “This is absurd,” he mutters to himself, tugging the queen’s dress down to pool around her feet; her smallclothes join the gown a moment later. His large hands clasp around her milky thighs, and he stares up at Melisandre for further instruction.

“She won’t bite,” the priestess teases.

Stannis’ ministrations are tentative at first, more experimental than anything else, but he still manages to make Selyse’s breath hitch in the back of her throat. Her blush spreads to her neck and chest, and she tugs at his thin hair. Melisandre’s hand joins Selyse’s on the top of his head, and she gently pushes him, guiding the king closer to Selyse’s cunt. The tip of his tongue touches the small bud at the top of her sex; Selyse moans, tipping her head back. Stannis furrows his brow in concentration, and licks at it again, with more fervour this time.

Melisandre slides a finger into Selyse, curling just so to hit that spot deep inside her, the one that makes her sob with pleasure. Melisandre adds another finger, and slowly thrusts in and out of her. Stannis’ rough tongue sometimes scrapes against her knuckles, and she has to smile.

“Very good,” Melisandre praises when Stannis pulls away, after they’ve made Selyse come twice already. “Was that so bad?” He glares at her again, though it does not have the same annoyance behind it as before. She glances down and sees the outline of his hard cock, straining against his breeches. She leads the couple to the bed, lying down on her side beside them. Stannis shucks off his trousers and smallclothes and tosses them aside.

Stannis is about to enter Selyse, but Melisandre puts a hand on his arm to stop him. “We’re doing things differently tonight.” She moves him to lie on his back, and Selyse straddles him, her movements hesitant. His hands curl around her hips and, in one quick motion, he thrusts up into her. Selyse remains frozen for a few moments, but Stannis’ light caresses on the skin of her belly and thighs calm her.

The pace is slow and the two of them fumble for kisses and touches, as if they are inexperienced and green children. Only when one of Stannis’ hands snakes down to rub Selyse does Melisandre realize how insistently her own thighs are pressed together. Gracefully, she removes her robes and sets them in a small pile at the foot of the bed. She is naked except for the ruby pendant around her neck; it winks in the dim candlelight.

She crawls up the bed and throws a leg over Stannis’ head. He licks at her cunt sloppily, and his beard is a bit too rough on her skin, but she still gasps and grinds down on him. She faces Selyse and leans in to meet her lips; already, Selyse has learnt how Melisandre likes to be kissed, and she sucks on the priestess’ bottom lip with confidence. Melisandre cups Selyse’s breast and kneads it expertly, tweaking the nipple and lightly digging her fingernails in. Selyse mewls, and Stannis rubs harder at her sex.

The three of them collapse onto the bed after; Selyse seeks out the comfort of her husband’s embrace, and the two of them whisper to each other in between soft kisses. Melisandre looks on, smiling, before rolling out of bed. She steps into her robes and quickly combs her hair. With one final look at the king and queen, she slips out of the room, as quiet as a whisper.     


End file.
